


Not to Get Caught But...

by amyaims



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dry Humping, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It’s not sex, Lemon, Lots of kissing, M/M, NSFW, Ryo sneaks into Akira’s room at night, Smooching, Smut, They’re just two dumb sweethearts in love, This wasn’t originally gonna be this intimate, bad taste in humor, oh yeah, only cuz it’s the 80’s, so many fucking kisses, sometimes the story just ends up dirtier than anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyaims/pseuds/amyaims
Summary: Ryo Asuka sneaks into Akira Fudo’s room in the middle of the night while the Makimura’s are asleep in the same house. A visit to fend off boredom turns into something a little more intimate than originally intended.While Ryo doesn’t care who sees, Akira is worried that being seen with another boy would cause both of them trouble, especially if it’s Akira’s adoptive family who finds them.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	Not to Get Caught But...

**Author's Note:**

> These are the Devilman OVA boys before the whole Sabbath situation happened.

Akira woke up to sounds at his window. The faint but low hum of the wind and the light tapping of the tree branch against the glass. The branches outside began snapping as though a heavy weight was being dragged on it. This time, the tapping at his window sounded heavier and almost deliberate. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his tired brown eyes when the tapping became a pattern. He glanced towards the window to see a very familiar shape. He got to his feet, carefully shuffling through the shadows towards the window and opened it as quietly as he could, lifting the screen.

Ryo, whose blond hair was illuminated like a halo due to a streetlight behind him, tumbled in from the dead of night without grace after hauling himself over the frame. He closed his eyes, panting softly with a smirk. “You have no idea how hard climbing that damn tree is.”

Akira closed the window, loudly hushing Ryo with a finger pressed to his lips. “Maybe try being quieter? It’s past midnight and my family is asleep.”

“Is that so?” Ryo cocked his head as he sat upright and stretched dramatically. “Maybe I should come back when they are awake. It’s not like I climbed that tree in the backyard just to see you anyways.”

He rolled his eyes and took a seat on his bed. “Don’t bother,” he said, waving his hand dismissively. “Besides, what’re you even doing sneaking up here this late at night?”

Ryo stood, removing his shoes and large trench coat, draping the latter on the chair positioned by Akira’s study desk. He then sluggishly walked to Akira’s bed, collapsing on it. “Is there anything wrong with wanting to see you?”

“There is when I was in the middle of sleeping,” he playfully chided. “I don’t remember but I was probably having a great dream before you dropped in.”

“Bold of you to assume,” Ryo said, flashing that devilish smile of his. “Nothing could possibly be better than seeing your old friend!”

“I could think of a few things.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

Akira smiled, laying back to be beside Ryo. “Like fishing out my own shit from the toilet or anything else.”

“EEW—!” Ryo laughed as Akira jabbed at him.

“SHHH! Family is sleeping, remember?”

“Right, right.”

They laid together silently for a moment as if to make up for the earlier interjection. The wind had died down to being almost nonexistent, quiet before Akira spoke.  
“What are you doing here anyways?”

Ryo began toying with his hair, combing his fingers through it. “Honestly, I wanted to see you,” he said. “It feels like it’s been a while.”

“You could’ve just called the landline tomorrow morning. It’s the weekend after all. We could’ve hung out all day.”

“Perhaps but there’s no time like the present. Plus, you look cute in your pajamas.”

Akira felt his cheeks light up, suddenly sitting up to put distance between their faces, bashful as if Ryo could somehow be able to see the tint in the darkness. “Y-you think so?”

“I know so,” Ryo corrected him with confidence.

Akira took a breath to steady his flurrying heart. His eyes scanned the room to see what he could use to change the topic of conversation. Those doe eyes searched the empty walls, the dark windows, and landed on his digital clock that sat on his desk next to a pile of papers and a few textbooks. “So what do you plan on doing now? It’s 2:40 am.”

The blond youth sat up, looking at the time as if in disbelief. When had it gotten so late?

“There’s nothing open except convenience stores at this hour.”

“How about we go shopping then? I’ll buy you a slushee from the gas station down the road. I drove by it on my way here.”

He gently shook his head. “I’m not leaving the house in the middle of the night. I could get in trouble if someone finds out.”

Ryo rolled his ocean eyes, as easy and natural as the current itself. “Listen, goody-two-shoes, the whole point of sneaking out is to not get caught.”

“Look, I’m not kicking you out or anything but I’m not leaving the house this late at night. Last time we decided to go out, Mrs. Makimura found out later and grounded me for a week, remember?”

Ryo groaned, falling back on the bed with defeat, feeling the bed shift as Akira joined him once again.

“It’s not much considering the time but we can still hang out here if you’d like. If you get hungry, I’ll make a trip down to the kitchen and get you some food.”

He sighed, turning to look at Akira, who then turned to him and offered an apologetic smile. “Can I kiss you?”

Akira’s face lit up yet again. “K-kiss?! Ryo, I don’t know... what if we get caught?”

“You and your irrational fear of getting caught...” Ryo leaned in carefully. “It’ll be quick. Besides, everyone’s asleep anyways, right?”

He slowly nodded, his brows furrowed as he thought. “O-okay but just one.”

He gave Akira a toothy grin, propping himself on an arm as he careened over, gently dipping his head and capturing Akira’s soft lips in a kiss. His mouth was hot, pressed against the others in such a chaste manner before leisurely pulling away. His eyes fluttered open behind his dark lashed, seeing Akira’s rosy cheeks heated, his eyes shut.

“You look beautiful,” Ryo quietly noted with adoration.

Akira’s eyes cracked open, his glassy eyes starting to drown Ryo in their warmth. He quickly glanced at his closed door to make sure it wasn’t even cracked open in the slightest. If someone were to walk in on him laying next to another boy, it could hardly be written off but if they were found with their lips locked... who knew what the Makimura’s would do? He could only guess they’d disown him. With his own parents out of the picture and his step parents passing him off, where would he go? Maybe Ryo’s parents would let him crash at their estate. It’s not like the Asuka’s are home often enough to be bothered if he were to stay.

“Can we kiss again?” He murmured just above a whisper as if the request was bound to be denied. He needed to stop his thoughts.

“Of course,” Ryo said, his voice as smooth as honey. This time, when he went to kiss Akira, his hand held the cheek of his lover. It was gentle yet firm, grounding Akira to the moment as his heart hammered in his chest. Ryo renewed the kiss tenderly with every pass their lips made.

Akira’s hands reached up, caressing the back of Ryo’s head as his fingers combed through his blond locks. He pressed for more, a low hum caught in the back of his throat. He felt Ryo pull back.

“You know I love you, right?” He whispered, his voice low and husky.

“I had a hunch,” Akira huffs lightheartedly before diving back in to capture Ryo’s mouth again.

“No need to be so pushy,” he teased as his thumb traced the others cheek.

The house was still quiet, their breathing and the gentle pop of releasing locked lips being the only sound heard. The wind outside was silent, the moon shining in through the window and illuminating sections of Akira’s room.

Ryo rose up, carefully undoing the buttons of Akira’s pajama shirt. He pushed the fabric aside, his kisses lowering from Akira’s lips and down his neck.

Akira’s skin was incredibly soft and warm and when Ryo slipped his hands under the shirt and up his sides, Akira’s body dipped and swayed into it, his breath trembling. His eyes shot open when Ryo sealed his mouth on one of his nipples, his hot tongue lapping at the hardened bud. “R-Ryo~” his voice came out in a whisper.

His sharp eyes drifted up to meet the others face as he continued. His free hand cupped the others chest and began fondling it, his thumb rubbing deliberate teasing circles to stoke his embers.

“Ryo, your hands..!” Akira mewled, pressing his body up into Ryo, his newly formed erection poking into the blond youth with excitement. “They feel good~”

He gave a that devilish smile again in response, one of his hands trailing down and firmly pressing between Akira’s legs, his palm placed against the tent. He relished in the way Akira whimpered softly, still careful of not waking up the other family members of the household. 

Akira grabbed onto Ryo’s sweater, holding tightly as his legs fell open. “A-are you trying to make me cum?” The boy squeaked out.

“Only if you let me~” He pushed his palm into Akira’s member, feeling how it twitched beneath the layers of clothes. “You can tell me to stop if you don’t want it.”

Akira’s breathing was labored, the intimacy of their situation suddenly outweighing the potential worry of being seen in such an act. Lust was such a dangerous desire. Intoxicating.

Ryo cracked a smile when Akira released his grip and spoke in a voice barely held above a whisper.

“Please...”

Ryo’s hands gently pulled at Akira’s pajama pants, lowering them to his knees. He lowered himself, his eyes locked on Akira to make sure he was watching when those sinful lips planted kisses against his briefs, directly on his crotch.

“A-ahh~” Akira exhaled, his hands combing through his blond hair again. The hot press of Ryo’s mouth against the tip had him arching his back.

Ryo took that display as the green light to go further, hooking onto the waistband of his underwear and pulling it down at a tantalizingly slow pace.

Akira closed his eyes, shying back at the weight of Ryo’s gaze on him. The cold air that hit him had him sucking in a breath.

“Look at you~” Ryo crooned quietly. “So beautiful.” This time when Ryo kissed him, there were no clothes in the way. Skin to skin. “So sensitive~” he added when Akira’s body kicked for more at the contact. His hands firmly slid up Akira’s body and back down. “How should we go about this~?”

“G-gently,” his voice shook with uncertainty. “Please.”

“Of course~” Ryo practically purred, holding Akira as his tongue made a pass up his length.

“God—!” Akira sucked in a breath, a hand untangling from Ryo’s hair to cover his own mouth. The radiating heat from the lewd contact made his head spin.

“Keep your cute little voice down~” he admonished before giving a brief kiss, sitting up and tugging off Akira’s clothes, the boy carefully kicking them free from his ankles and leaving his body bare. Ryo prowled over the other, lowering his hips to allow contact. He experimentally pushed his hips into Akira’s rear, a curt expression of what he desired to do.

Akira softly gasped at the action, his heart pounding in his chest as his body buzzed with anticipation. His trembling arms wrapped around Ryo’s shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him as he was rocked into. He could feel Ryo’s own excitement pressing up against him and each roll of those hips felt like a tease. “You’re killing me here,” he huffed.

Momentarily, Ryo sat up and undid his large purple belt, opening his pants.

Akira’s eyes hungrily watched as if witnessing divinity in motion. He watched as Ryo pushed his pants down and open his blue turtleneck button up, exposing his toned chest.

He balled up his shirt, tossing it haphazardly to the floor before going back down on Akira, chest to chest. His arms encompassed the smaller body beneath him, trapping him in an almost possessive manner. Ryo began kissing Akira more feverishly; his mouth, his cheek, his neck.

Akira’s legs wrapped around Ryo’s hips, pulling him closer and locking him in place. His arms reached up, carefully dragging his fingertips down his back in a playful caress.

“I’m gonna put it in,” Ryo’s words traveled on his breath as if a warning while he readily began pulling at his underwear to remove it. “You want to do this, right?”

“W-wait.”

Ryo stopped, swallowing hard as he pulled back.

“Th-there’s no way we can actually have sex.” He gave an apologetic look. “Not with my family here. We’re already pushing it too far.”

Ryo huffed, defeated but not disheartened as he placed another kiss on Akira. “Fine, no sex then. But what are we going to do with ourselves after being worked up~?”

“W-well, I didn’t say we had to stop everything we were doing...”

Ryo smirked, an often dangerous expression when worn by him, before dragging his tongue up the palm of his hand. He spat in the middle and reached down between Akira’s legs. “May I?”

Akira nodded shyly, his own hands tucking up under his chin as he watched.

His meticulous hands gently slid up Akira’s length, his fingertips dancing on the sensitive head.

He dipped his head back, gasping softly as he felt Ryo press his still clothed erection at his rear. A deliberate nudge and push that had the blonde youth reacting similarly.

“You don’t mind, do you?”

Akira shook his head, adverting his eyes as he quietly spoke. “Not at all. I... I actually like it...”

“If you want me to stop at anytime, just let me know.”

With that, he gave Akira a tender kiss to his cheek and rolled his hips. He held Akira’s leaking erection, slowly beginning to pump him in rhythm with his own movements. He watched Akira’s hands grab at his sheets, his eyes fluttering closed as he took a deep breath. Ryo was fixated with the way he quietly whimpered with each push, struggling to keep his voice down.

“Ryo~” the name spilled from his soft lips like a prayer, calling out for more. He gasped quietly with every pass that was made along his length.

Hearing his name dripping with euphoria only egged him on more, having him chase his high with more vigor. He continued pushing his hips forward, dragging his own sex against Akira’s rear, biting back his voice which dared to slip. Being carded between those supple cheeks was enough to make angels sing and he was tempted to sing Akira’s praises.

“So good~” Akira breathed.

Took the words right out of his mouth.

Ryo cursed beneath his breath, rocking his hips for more friction as he felt himself nearing his climax. He sped up his pumping with hopes of meeting Akira at the finish line.

Akira mewled sweetly at the change of pace, writhing in the sheets as his hands let go of the blankets and wrapped themselves around the body above him. He eagerly pulled at the other, wanting their bodies to be closer.

“I’m so close,” Ryo admonished, his voice roughened by lust.

“Me too..! I-I’m gonna cum..!” Akira desperately whimpered back, his fingertips dragging red marks on the others back.

The familiar aching coil in his gut grew until it was too much. With a few good thrusts, Ryo finally released with a moan, his mind going blank as his body shook. He felt the hot emissions paint the inside of his pants as his hips stuttered to a stop. His hands kept busy on Akira, his grip shaky but sure. It wasn’t long before Akira’s back arched off the bed, Ryo’s name falling from his mouth yet again.

“Fuck, Ryo~!” He gasped as his legs closed on Ryo’s body, his own succumbing to tremors as he came. His head was tipped back into the pillow as he painted his stomach and chest in white. It took a few seconds for him to relax, a deep breath leaving him as his muscles let go of their tension. Akira fell back to the bed, catching his breath.

“Shit,” Ryo sighed, his body practically melting where he sat upright between two soft thighs. His blue eyes opened to see Akira laying vulnerably, a streak of ivory stretching across his exposed skin.

Akira’s chest rose and fell as he worked to get his breathing under control. “Tissues,” he requested meekly, an arm extending out and pointing to his desk. “Bottom drawer, please.”

Ryo nodded, carefully getting to his feet and awkwardly waddling over. He retrieved the small box and went to Akira’s side, gently wiping up the minor mess.

“I can do it myself, Ryo,” he gave a kind smile; the one that blossoms a warm feeling in Ryo’s chest.

He flicked the tissue up off of Akira’s belly, “No need. I’ve already gotcha cleaned up.”

“And yourself?”

He paused for a moment and gave an awkward chuckle. “Well, I mean, it didn’t get anywhere, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It’s not.”

They both stared at each other in silence.

“Ryo, I have plenty of pants if you need to change.”

“Oh thank God because I didn’t quite think this through as soon as I got going.”

Akira sat up, giving a lighthearted scoff as he nodded his head towards the closet doors. “Pick your poison, I suppose.”

“Thank you!” Ryo stood up, his legs stiff and stretched out a distance as he lumbered over and grabbed a pair. “Do you have anything that isn’t denim? I hate the rough texture on my skin.”

“I mean, you could use one of my pajama pants. Mr, Makimura gave me some of his older ones and claimed I’d grow into them. They’re—“

“Found them!” Ryo cheered softly as if it were a personal victory. He quickly doffed his pants and underwear, wiping his skin down with some of the tissues he had clumped in his hands before tossing them into the small wastebasket. Eagerly, he kicked one leg in the dry pants and then the other. He pulled them up and struck a pose. “What do you think?”

His brown eyes glanced down and back up. “Grey is not your color. But other than that, you look handsome as always.”

“I can’t imagine why Makimura would even entertain the thought of you being able to grow into this. You’d have to grow, like, a whole foot in height. Look; it’s even baggy on me.”

Akira began buttoning up his pajama shirt after he pulled up his own pants, seemingly to get ready to go back to sleep.

“You don’t mind if I hold onto these for a while, do you?” Ryo asked as he closed the closet and began approaching the bed yet again.

He offered a smile. “It’s yours for tonight. Besides, it gives me an excuse to see you again after school.”

Gratuitously, Ryo gently combed his fingers through Akira’s dark hair as if he were an artist perfecting his latest work, fixing any hairs out of place. He planted a kiss on Akira’s forehead as the finishing touch.

They nuzzled into each other’s skin affectionately before Akira’s soft voice whispered out. “Alright Romeo, get out before we’re caught.”

“You act like you want me gone. How cold of you~” Ryo leaned in and planted another kiss but on Akira’s rosy cheek this time, backing up and grabbing his dirty clothes off of the floor. 

“If you stayed any longer, you’d end up falling asleep. I don’t think that’d end up great for either of us if we were found sleeping together.”

“I suppose not...” Ryo sighed and made his way towards the same window he used to breach the bedroom.

Akira stood and followed him, stopping at the window and resting on it after he opened it, a dreamy look written across his face as he offered Ryo his coat.

“Ah, thank you!” He beamed, taking it and dropping it to the ground along with his pants. “Now that my hands are free...” he crawled onto the branch, blowing a kiss towards Akira. “I’ll pick you up for lunch tomorrow. If anything changes with plans, call the landline. Until then, have a goodnight.”

“Goodnight, you crazy bastard.”

Ryo flashed him a smile and carefully began descending the tree, jumping the last stretch of distance before hitting the ground. He briefly glanced back to Akira, who sat with his arms folded on the window sill, fanning his fingers flirtatiously as a goodbye. With that, Ryo scooped up his laundry and made his way to his red Audi, tossing the clothes into the window and getting in his car. The vehicle came to life, purring as he floored it, tearing down the street and rounding the corner out of sight.

Akira sighed, a feeling of whimsy swimming in his head. He stood up straight, quietly closing and locking his window. He made his way back to bed and crawled in, ducking under the covers and yawning. With a glance at his clock, he closed his eyes and began to drift.

3:25am. He hoped he wouldn’t be too tired for lunch with that blond idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-oh! Another dumb Devilman fic!
> 
> Comments are appreciated and critiques are encouraged! <33


End file.
